


April O'Naked

by Goombario



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: April has been visiting the turtles much more often after the 'mating' incident. Unfortunately for the turtles, their beloved reporter is more than just 'broken' when it comes to hanging out with them--she's turned into a shameless whore.
Relationships: April O'Neil/Splinter (TMNT)
Kudos: 11





	April O'Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the title to sound as cheesy as an actual episode title from the series. I think I pulled it off.
> 
> This takes place after the events in the game 'The Mating Season' by Akabur, in which the turtles take turns having their way with April until she eventually becomes "broken" and turns slutty for the boys and Splinter. There are references to this in the story, but nothing so major that you won't be able to understand the story's progression. 
> 
> In the TV series's timeline (in this story,) this takes place around the middle of the Eye of Sarnath arc, so somewhat early in the series. This may change as things progress, but I'll mention that if it happens. You don't need to know anything about that arc to enjoy this.
> 
> I have ideas for this if there's interest. All of the chapters would be this short. It isn't meant to be a long story, just fodder for you.

"Hey guys, have I shown you my new tattoo?"

At April's question, the turtles groaned in frustration. She had asked them this every time she visited the sewer in the past week, and insisted on showing them every time--whether they asked to see it or not.

"It's the little turtle on your shoulder." Donatello replied to her, taking a bite of pizza and keeping his eyes locked on the television. Michelangelo looked up from the screen to see April beginning to unzip her jumpsuit.

"Yeah, and then you act like you didn't mean to show us your boobs and walk around naked for a while until one of us gives in." He said. A short time ago, seeing April undressing would have caught the attention of all four of the teenage mutants, but it was a sight they had witnessed so many times that it had lost all excitement.

Before April replied, Splinter entered the lair. He approached April from behind and reached around her, groping one of her breasts with his furry paws. April giggled at the rat-man's touch and let out a quiet moan from the soft feeling against her bare skin.

"Greetings, April." Splinter greeted her, gripping her left breast and giving it a squeeze. "It is a pleasure to see you once again." April turned to face Splinter, looking down at him and licking her lips.

"The pleasure's all mine, Sensei." April replied. "How about we get back to training in your den?" The lust-filled look in April's eyes, one of pure arousal without a hint of shame, made Splinter grin. He quietly nodded and removed his hold on April's breast, slowly walking into his room with the aid of his stick. April quickly followed him, and the turtles heard a loud slam when she closed the door behind the two of them.

It wasn't minutes later that the four could hear April again.

"Fuck me, Sensei! Harder! Pound my ass with your big, rat cock!" April moaned, begging Splinter. Leonardo grabbed a pillow and covered his non-existent ears when Splinter started to loudly grunt in pleasure. The sounds of skin slapping together were able to be heard even through Splinter's door. "Right there! Yes! Yes! Harder!" April yelled, shrieking in pleasure without a single care if the turtles heard her.

"I wish I could do that with her." Donatello said with a sigh. Raphael looked at his purple-masked brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, you just need to ask, genius." Raphael replied. "You're the one who broke her two weeks ago anyway, remember?"

"I just jerked off on her boobs!" Donatello protested. He paused in thought. "Oh yeah, I guess I did fuck her after Master Splinter did. That was amazing ..." The turtle trailed off, drooling at the memory of finally getting to plow the beautiful reporter. "We did it for hours after that ..."

"Yeah, and now she won't eat pizza without one of us letting out turtle goo on it!" Michelangelo cringed at his own sentence, his face scrunching at the unpleasant thought. "That babe's broken, dudes! It's fun and all, but our old bud April's never coming back!"

"She's still in there, shell-for-brains." Raphael said, elbowing Mike. "She just breaks as soon as she comes here. She helped us out fine last week, remember? Finding that second fragment?"

"Yeah, Michelangelo." Leonardo said with a nod. "Raphael is right, April's still April. She just ... really, really loves to have sex now. She's still in control of her actions. Who knows? Having a new outlook on life like that could really help her out."

"Maybe." Michelangelo replied. "She never did tell us how she found the fragment, or what she had to do to get her reporter job back! I hope she didn't get too in over her head!"

"Or get too into giving head." Raphael snickered. Michelangelo elbowed him in the stomach, making him loose his breath despite his hard shell. "Hey!"

"Come on, guys." Leonardo put a hand between his brothers, silencing them. "Let's get back to the pizza. I'm sure whatever April's been up to, it's all been to help make things better for the city." Just as the brothers settled back in to watch television, a loud scream drowned out the cartoon playing on screen.

"Fuck my ass! I'm cumming, Splinter! Fill my whore ass with that rat cock! Cum in me! Fuck yes!" April shouted in pleasure. The turtles heard a loud 'thump!' as Splinter likely dropped April to the hard, cement floor. She was probably squirting at this point, considering she kept moaning and the sound of her boots hitting the floor over and over meant her legs were bucking.

"On second thought, maybe we should ask her." Donatello said, seeing Leonardo now trying to jam that pillow inside of his head, into a hole he didn't have. "Could be a fun story!"


End file.
